


Car Trouble

by northerngirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, flustered sansa is adorable, happy beginning middle and end, thanks to anna for the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngirl/pseuds/northerngirl
Summary: Sandor owns his own auto repair stop and one day a flustered Sansa comes in when her car is acting strange and she doesn’t know what to do.





	Car Trouble

Sansa pushed her frizzy hair out of her eyes. She had been talking too long and the mechanic looked agitated. “Anyways, the car is acting all strange. And…and I don’t know what’s the matter with it,” Sansa finished finally. 

The large man behind the counter smirked. “Is that all?"

Sansa’s cheeks flushed. "Excuse me?"

The man leaned closer to her. Hair covered one side of his face, falling in his eye. "It’s a tough fix, little bird."

"A…tough fix?” she repeated slowly.

“It’s a good thing I went to mechanics school for this one,” he said, nodding.

“What is it?” She looked at the badge on his broad chest. “Sandor."

He grumbled something under his breath. “Let’s have a look,” he said with a nod of his head. She followed him into the garage. There were a handful of other cars in various states of disrepair. He opened the hood. “How long’ve you had this car?”

“About six months.”

He nodded knowingly. “Come look.”

Sansa wrung her hands as she walked up beside the tall man. He was easily a foot taller than her and had an attitude that stretched all the way to the ceiling. 

“We might be able to save it, but you’ve gotta watch carefully, aye?”

She nodded. He leaned down and opened something under the hood. She tried her best to pay attention, to watch his large hands move roughly on the dank machinery. His hair fell even further into his eyes, revealing a scar on the right side of Sandor’s face. It looked like an old burn. He stopped his work.

“You get a good bloody look, little bird?”

“I–I’m sorry–I just–”

He groaned. “Well, it’s done.”

“What?”

“Your oil change.”

**Author's Note:**

> well i'm a mess and forever sansan trash.
> 
> thank you to anna (ashara on tumblr) for this prompt you always come through.
> 
> this is just a fluffy little thing i wrong and ugh i love them sm.
> 
> maybe expect some more sansan works from me...*eyes emoji*


End file.
